


Come As You Are

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Speed dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"I’ll take a blowjob."</p><p>Yeah, he definitely remembered that nasally voice. Noatak smirked to himself and shook his head, having been done with the subpar evening and about to make a snide remark when- </p><p>"You and me both, lady."</p><p>The bartender beat him to it.'  ((speed dating AU with Noatak and Korra))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come As You Are

It would be his luck that the ‘eligible young ladies’ that had come to this gathering would be women realizing their internal clock was ticking. There was nothing wrong with it. Hell, he would be lying if he said it wasn’t a thought that pestered him on the occasion but he came to this speed dating service- and paid a decent fee that made his wallet complain- for a myriad of reasons. 

One being he was just looking for a companion.

When he finally came clean about his reasoning to his brother, Tarrlok had a good laugh and accused Noatak of watching too many ‘chick flicks’ late at night. It was only right to point out that the councilman was also single, and had no room to talk.

Yet with how the night was playing out, Noatak began to doubt if he would actually find anyone out there. 

"Geez, maybe Tarrlok was right." He sighed, walking over towards the open bar the hosts provided- a small miracle if he ever saw one- and leaned against the counter, his hand reaching for his phone. Another woman came sauntering over to the bar; he couldn’t recall if she was one of his ‘dates’ from earlier. She was smiling sleepily and began waving down the bartender down the way. His business partner should be landing in Singapore either in an hour or-

"I’ll take a blowjob."

Yeah, he definitely remembered that nasally voice. Noatak smirked to himself and shook his head, having been done with the subpar evening and about to make a snide remark when- 

"You and me both, lady."

The bartender beat him to it. While the ‘date’ next to him giggled loudly, Noatak watched as the server came up to them and flashed a cocky grin. Her hair was cropped short and the rolled up sleeves of her dress shirt only accentuated the firm muscle beneath it. She looked at the other woman as she began to make her cocktail, and at first Noatak thought that the spark in the server’s eyes was alluring. He quickly shook those thoughts away as the bartender handed over the other woman’s drink and looked to him expectantly and there wasn’t a spark; no, that would be too simple for her. No, there was a fucking  _wildfire_ in those blue depths, dangerous and untamed and out of control.

"What’s your poison, bud?" She asked, arching a brow at him. Noatak cleared his throat, trying to remember why he was at the bar in the first place.

"Jack and coke." He said, wanting to immediately kick himself for blurting the first drink that came to mind. Instead, the server smiled almost approvingly and went to grab a glass. 

"Simple man. I like that." She said, wasting no time at all to make the concoction and handing it over to him. He nodded in thanks, taking a sip before he realized he was staring at her. A warmth crept up the back of his neck as he looked off to the side, stirring the drink as she laughed softly. 

"No worries, you aren’t the first person to ogle me tonight…" She hesitated before flashing his a toothy grin. "But you are the best looking out of them all."

Her comment only made the back of his neck burn more, but he wasn’t about to let her get the upperhand. He took another drink and glanced at her over the rim of his glass.

"You always flirt with your customers, Miss…?" 

She snickered and started to wipe down part of the counter next to him.

"Korra, and only the ones I think are good looking."

"Lucky me."  _Korra._ Definitely a fitting name for someone so vibrant and confident. She laughed at his lackluster remark, sparing him another glance before looking at her watch. 

"What do you say after this we go grab a bite? Unless your lady friend from earlier has already made plans with you, Noatak." 

His brows furrowed. Did he tell her his name? He racked his brain, trying to recall if he did or not when she smiled again and nodded down to the name tag sticker on his shirt. He let out a sheepish laugh and shook his head at his misplaced thoughts.

"I know a diner that serves the best pie in the city." Korra smiled widely, eyes lighting up at the mention of the dessert.

"You sure know a way to a woman’s heart."


End file.
